hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story
"And when my time is up Have I done enough? Will they tell my story?" 'Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story '- dwudziesta trzecia piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton, zamykająca cały musical. Fabuła Madison i Jefferson opisują zasługi Hamiltona dla kraju. Eliza opowiada o swoim dalszym życiu po śmierci Alexandra. Żyje kolejnych pięćdziesiąt lat, w trakcie których zebrała wszystkie pisma Alexandra i uporządkowała je. Rozmawiała również z żołnierzami, którzy walczyli po stronie jej męża w trakcie wojny. Zbiera środki na budowę Pomnika Washingtona. Najdumniejsza jednak jest z sierocińca, który ufundowała w Nowym Jorku. Stwierdza, że wszystko jest kwestią czasu. Fabuła WASHINGTON Let me tell you what I wish I’d known When I was young and dreamed of glory You have no control: AND COMPANY Who lives Who dies Who tells your story? BURR President Jefferson: JEFFERSON I’ll give him this: his financial system is a Work of genius. I couldn’t undo it if I tried And I tried AND COMPANY Who lives Who dies Who tells your story? BURR President Madison: MADISON He took our country from bankruptcy to prosperity I hate to admit it, but he doesn’t get enough credit For all the credit he gave us AND COMPANY Who lives Who dies Who tells your story? ANGELICA Every other founding father story gets told Every other founding father gets to grow old BURR But when you’re gone, who remembers your name? Who keeps your flame? AND WOMEN Who tells your story? AND MEN Who tells your story?? WOMEN Eliza ELIZA I put myself back in the narrative WOMEN Eliza ELIZA I stop wasting time on tears I live another fifty years It’s not enough COMPANY Eliza ELIZA I interview every soldier who fought by your side MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS She tells our story ELIZA I try to make sense of your thousands of pages of writings You really do write like you’re running out of— AND COMPANY Time ELIZA I rely on— AND ANGELICA Angelica ELIZA While she’s alive— AND ANGELICA We tell your story ELIZA She is buried in Trinity Church AND ANGELICA Near you ELIZA When I needed her most, she was right on— AND COMPANY Time ELIZA And I’m still not through I ask myself, “What would you do if you had more—” AND COMPANY Time ELIZA The Lord, in his kindness He gives me what you always wanted He gives me more— AND COMPANY Time ELIZA I raise funds in D.C. for the Washington Monument WASHINGTON She tells my story ELIZA I speak out against slavery You could have done so much more if you only had— AND COMPANY Time ELIZA And when my time is up, have I done enough? ELIZA Will they tell our story? ELIZA Oh. Can I show you what I’m proudest of? COMPANY The orphanage ELIZA I established the first private orphanage in New York City COMPANY The orphanage ELIZA I help to raise hundreds of children I get to see them growing up COMPANY The orphanage ELIZA In their eyes I see you, Alexander I see you every— AND COMPANY Time ELIZA And when my time is up Have I done enough? Will they tell my story? COMPANY Will they tell your story? ELIZA Oh, I can’t wait to see you again It’s only a matter of— AND COMPANY Time COMPANY Will they tell your story? Who lives, who dies, who tells your story? Will they tell your story? Who lives, who dies Who tells your story? Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)